SIN DESTINO
by Bluecatmiau
Summary: Ella quiere salvarse de su locura, y ha hecho una promesa, salvarlo de su maldicion, ahora su destino es Morir... Una facinante historia de amor, un nuevo personaje entra al torneo, esta vez, no habra escapatoria.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Una chica Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras, estaba herida y débil, había matado a una mas de una docena de de hombres para lograr escapar, creyó haber acabado con todos, cuando 2 sombras aparecieron detrás de ella, se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y sintió un horrible escalofrió.

- Victoria, querida, al fin te encontré, el amo estará muy feliz cuando te vea.

Dijo el chico de cabello rubio, con una sonrisa malvada, los dos tipos comenzaron a reír.

-''_Ellos de nuevo. ''_, bufo para si, no pensaba encontrarlos otra vez.

- Lo siento pero eso no pasara, tendrás que atraparme primero.

Dijo muy segura de si, uno de ellos saco una pistola.

-¡Maldición! - dijo.

comenzó a correr, no tenia mas fuerzas para luchar, ellos la perseguían veloces, corría en zig zag entre las calles para perderlos, y sin darse cuenta había entrado a un callejón sin salida quiso escapar pero ellos ya estaban ahí, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina por tanto esfuerzo, pero tenia que enfrentarlos, tome posición de ataque.

- Mira Keni, tal parece que la pequeña ladrona quiere pelear, bien señorita Victoria, sus deseos son órdenes.

Dicho esto el rubio y el otro tipo castaño se abalanzaron sobre ella, dio unos cuantos golpes y patadas con estilo Muay Thai, lanzándolos lejos ya muy lastimados, el chico castaño Keni, arremato contra ella, pelearon, esquivo todos sus golpes y le proporciono unos puñetazos justo en la cara, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando un golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer al suelo, puso las manos para detenerse.

Grito de dolor, la sangre comenzaba a emanar lentamente de la herida provocada en la cabeza y en sus manos, la vista comenzó a nublarse, una pata en el estomago la levanto y quede boca arriba, tocio y un hilo de sangre salió por su boca... el tipo rubio acababa de golpearla con un fierro enorme. Saco de nuevo el arma y le apunto.

-El amo te quiere con vida, pero después de lo que paso, no pienso dejarte vivir, así que... Sayonara.

Dijo riendo, ella solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la bala contra su cráneo. ''_Estuve tan cerca_''. Pensó.

Cuando de repente escucho un grito, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y vio caer el cuerpo sin vida del joven rubio, Vio como un chico de cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules acababa ahora con Keni, pudo ver la gran media luna detrás de ese chico en su chaqueta, reconoció ese símbolo.

Trato de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer.

-Ya-gami.

Susurro y lentamente perdió la conciencia.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz blanca era intensa, escuchaba ruidos de personas y maquinas por doquier, sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital.

La imagen de la noche anterior reaparecía, ese tipo era un Yagami, poseedores del poder del Orochi, ese chico... Salvo su vida.

Tenia que salir de allí, desconecto las maquinas a la que estaba conectada, tomo las ropas y sus pertenencias que había traído consigo y se marcho del lugar, sin ser vista por nadie.

No sabia donde estaba, camino por las calles, la gente le parecía extraña, ''¿_Así se sentía estar afuera_?'', había pasado toda su vida encerrada, siendo victima de esos bastardos y sus experimentos, estaba muy distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien y cayo al suelo.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpo apenada, miro hacia arriba y vio una chica de cabello largo y castaño, con un vestido rojo y una cinta blanca en su cintura, esta la miro y parecía enojada.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas basura, largo de mi vista!

Agacho la cabeza, ''¿_por que tengo que ser tan descuidada_?''. La chica la miraba impaciente.

-¿Por que te quedas ahí? Vete a casa, antes de que me arrepienta y decida darte una lección.

La miro a los ojos, aun en el piso.

-¿A a... casa? -Tartamudeo.

- Si niña, ¿acaso eres sorda?

-Yo no.- trago saliva -Yo no tengo casa...

La chica me miro sorprendida. Y después suavizo su expresión.

-¿Como que no tienes casa?, ¿Tienes algún familiar?

Negó con la cabeza, la chica le tendió la mano para que se levantara, esta acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie. Le sonrió alegremente, nunca nadie le había sonreído así en mucho tiempo, la jalo y comenzaron a caminar rápido entre la gente.

-Chica es tu día de suerte, ahora vivirás conmigo, Te encantara mi apartamento ya lo veras y conocerás a las chicas. Por cierto soy Shiranui Mai ¿y tú?

-Victoria, Victoria Vega.

Y así se dirigieron a su casa, entre la multitud, y Victoria se sentía feliz, feliz por estar afuera, feliz por ser libre y feliz por conocerla a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**VICTORIA POV**

Llegamos al apartamento de Mai, era muy grande y hermoso, habíamos subido al tercer piso, y pasamos por una hermosa recepción antes de subir al elevador, Entramos y dos chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo televisión, las chicas voltearon a verme en cuanto entre.

-Chicas conozcan a Victoria.

Dijo muy alegre como siempre, las dos chicas solo la miraban confundida, bueno yo también estaba confundida.

- Hola.- dije tímidamente.

- No tiene hogar así que se quedara con nosotras, Victoria ahí tienes a Yuri Sakazaki y a Kula Diamond.

-¡Bienvenida! -Dijo Kula, y me abrazo, mientras me hacia girar con ella.

- Hola, ven con nosotras, necesitas un baño y ropa nueva, urgente. Y luego hablare seriamente contigo Mai.

Dijo Yuri tomándome de la mano y guiándome al baño, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sucia, mis ropas estaban rasgadas y mi cabello totalmente alborotado.

Después de un arduo trabajo, Yuri se encargo de peinarme, Kula de Vestirme y Mai de maquillarme, me acercaron a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Mi cabello era color castaño con destellos dorados ondulado, con un listón negro adornándolo, mi piel era morena clara, mis ojos verdes esmeralda, y vestía un hermoso vestido beige con un cinto negro ajustado a la cintura y tenia volada suelto por debajo. No podía creer que ese reflejo era el mío, hace años que no me veía en un espejo, había cambiado bastante.

-Quedaste hermosa, ven iremos a cenar, a un bar cerca de aquí, vamos.

- Espera Mai, no dejaran entrar a Kula, solo tiene 14 años.

- Vamos Yuri, no seas aguafiestas, ya arreglaremos eso.

Mai me tomo de la mano y salimos, todas lucíamos hermosas.

Llegamos al bar, y como suponíamos el guardia nos detuvo y miro a Kula fijamente, Mai se acerco y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, después de eso nos dejo entrar sin ningún problema.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

Yuri le pregunto, Mai le sonrió juguetona...

- Bueno tengo muy buenas habilidades de persuasión.

- Claro ese escote que traes realmente es persuasivo.

Mai la miro haciéndose la ofendida, Kula y yo nos miramos mutuamente y nos echamos reír, Yuri y Mai no pudieron evitarlo y rieron también.

Nos acercamos a una mesa inmediatamente nos atendió una chica de cabello rubio y corto.

- Mai, Yuri, Kula... espera ¡Kula! ¿Como entro Kula aquí?

La chica miro a Yuri molesta, Kula solo bajo la mirada apenada.

- No me veas a mí, fue idea de Mai.

-Vamos King no seas así, solo estaremos por un rato, además la cuidaremos bien.

Mai miro a King con mirada de niña buena, King solo suspiro, esta bien, pero las estaré observando... ¿Y quien es ella?

King me señaló.

- Es Victoria, es nuestra nueva compañera.

- ¿Al menos es mayor de edad?

Todas voltearon a verme.

-Si, tengo 18.

Levante mis hombros para tratar de excusarme, y sonreí buscando la aprobación de King y las chicas.

- ¡Vaya! Ustedes no tienen remedio.

King no dijo nada mas, se limito a tomar nuestra orden y la trajo de inmediato, Victoria tomo una pastilla que saco de su bolsillo.

- Así que dime Victoria, es obvio que no eres de aquí. ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Mai

- Yo, yo no lo recuerdo.

Fue lo que logre decir, no quería que supieran toda la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirles, habían sido muy buenas conmigo.

-Dinos como llegaste a Southtown.- pregunto Yuri.

- Pues no lo recuerdo, estaba visitando la ciudad, unos tipos me asaltaron y me golpearon, llegue a dar a un hospital aquí, después me encontré con la Señorita Shiranui.

¡Mentira!,pero tenia miedo de decirlo, ellas ya no me aceptarían si lo supiesen.

Observaba detenidamente el bar, cuando vi al final del bar a el mismo tipo de la noche anterior, el tipo del callejón que me había salvado.

-¿Quien es el joven de allá?

Señale al joven del rincón, tenia una copa y una guitarra eléctrica, era el mismo tipo que me había salvado, se veía muy sexi, ¡¿pero que estoy pensando?! Yuri me miro desconcertada.

- Ese tipo de ahí es Iori Yagami, no te acerques a el si es que quieres continuar con vida.

- Es verdad ese chico da bastante miedo.

Me dijo Kula ya bastante ebria, Mai la miro molesta.

- ¡¿Quien te dio licor mocosa?!

- Hip. Es un bar, hay licor por todos hip lados.

- Suficiente, nos vamos.- dijo Yuri cargando a Kula que estaba demasiado borracha como para caminar.

Antes de salir del bar mire a el joven de cabello rojo, a el había prometido salvar aun que nunca lo había visto antes, sabia que era el. Sus ojos azules clavaron su mirada en los míos, no podía descifrar su mirada, salí del bar con una extraña sensación, recordé los antídotos que había traído conmigo, pero, ¿cuando seria el momento ideal para usarlos?

**FLASH BACK**

-Señor, ya esta listo el antídoto.- decía un hombre con anteojos y bata blanca, sostenía una jeringa en su mano.

-Bien, traigan a la chica.- decía otro hombre de traje negro.

-Enseguida señor.- El hombre de anteojos hizo una seña y entonces entraron dos hombres que cargaban a una muchacha, esta se resistía e intentaba luchar, llevaba una delgada bata blanca, el cabello alborotado y sus ojos eran color Violeta, estaba fuera de si... La introdujeron a una cabina donde había todo tipo de instrumentos, la acostaron sobre una camilla y la amarraron de pies y brazos, dejándola completamente inmovilizada.

El científico entro con el antídoto en mano y lo clavo en el brazo de la chica que grito de dolor pues sentía arder la sustancia dentro de ella. Sus ojos lentamente se volvieron Esmeralda y cayo desmayado. Lo último que logro escuchar fue una conversación.

-Señor el antídoto ha sido todo un éxito, ahora podemos anular los poderes de los demonios.- decía el científico.

-Así es, ahora podre controlar los poderes del orochi.- dijo triunfante aquel hombre.- Ahora yo terminare lo que NESTS dejo inconcluso.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**GENERAL POV**

Victoria no había podido dormir, ni siquiera lo intento, aun llevaba la ropa y el maquillaje que le habían regalado, así que tomo su suéter y salió a caminar, era de madrugada, estaba casi por amanecer, el sol aun no salía, pasaba por el bar de King, cuando vio salir de ahí al joven Yagami, tal parece había pasado toda la noche tomando, se escondió rápido en un callejón, y lo siguió tratando de no ser descubierta.

Era rápido y a ella le costaba seguirle el paso, comenzó a meterse entre las calles, y al poco tiempo entro a una fabrica que estaba abandonada, entro rápidamente a la fabrica pero ya no pudo verlo. ''_No pudo desaparecer, tiene que estar por aquí_''. Pensó.

Camino un poco mas adentro intentando encontrarlo, podía escuchar el crujir de sus zapatillas contra la madera vieja de la fabrica, cuando sintió alguien detrás de si, se giro y soltó un grito ahogado… era el.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿Por que me has estado siguiendo?

La mirada fría y dura del pelirrojo, y su voz le petrificaron, se acerco a su rostro, amenazándola, ya no podía articular palabra alguna, el la había descubierto, lo supo desde el principio, ahora estaba bastante molesto.

-Yo-yo solo quería.

No sabia que decir y comenzó a balbucear sin querer. Esto impaciento cada vez más a Iori.

-¿Querías que? ¡RESPONDE!..

Le grito a la cara, estaba hecha una furia. No le importaba nada de lo que podía decirle, si era necesario la asesinaría ahí mismo, algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos...  
De pronto el chico comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color carmesí. El chico sabia que sufriría el _Riot of blood._

-¡Vete!

Ella se quedo paralizada. Había llegado en mal momento, ella Sabia sobre la transformación, sabia sobre el y su historia.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!

Intentaba alejarla, no quería ser culpable de otra muerte, ambos comenzaron a retroceder, lentamente, el comenzaba a agitarse, estaba descontrolado, era como si ya no fuera el.

Victoria tomo la jeringa que portaba en el bolsillo, ese era el antídoto que había robado de la base.

Corrió hacia el, estaba distraído, y antes de que se transformara por completo, clavo la aguja en su pecho, el grito de dolor, ahora sus ojos volvían lentamente a la normalidad, la miro, con una expresión dura y fría, estaba confundido.

- ¡¿Que hiciste?!

Apenas pudo decirlo muy agitado, pues cayo agotado de tanta energía liberada, ella lo detuvo antes de que cayera al piso, pero era mucho mas alto y pesado que ella, al final su peso pudo contra la muchacha, y cayeron de rodillas.

- Tranquilo, no te hare daño.

Le dijo dulcemente, aun deteniéndolo en brazos, el no tenia muchas fuerzas, pero al ver esos ojos esmeraldas, sabia que decía la verdad, y lentamente perdió la conciencia.

El joven Yagami abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en una cama, en una pequeña habitación fresca y acogedora. Observaba la habitación detenidamente recordó lo que acaba de pasar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la misma chica que le había clavado una aguja, y había evitado que entrara en estado _Riot of blood_, ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama mientras leía un libro, fingía no darse cuenta de que el ya estaba consiente. Yagami se levanto rápidamente atrayendo su atención, la chica lo miro exaltada, y en un movimiento rápido la sujeto del cuello contra la pared.

-¡¿Que me has hecho?!

-Yo s-olo... Intento a-ayudarte.

Dijo la chica con mucha dificultad, pues este tenía aun las manos en su cuello. Pero ella no quiso atacarlo, opto solo por tratar de razonar con el.

-¡Mentira!

Grito el pelirrojo presionando mas fuerte sus manos y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-¿Por que te menti-ria?

La chica intentaba respirar, pero a el no parecía importarle.

-No lo se dímelo tú.

El joven miro a Victoria, y por alguna extraña razón sintió un terrible dolor al verla así, y la soltó rápidamente, esta cayo al suelo deteniendo su peso en las rodillas, tocio ligeramente tratando de tomar aire, y rápidamente se incorporo.

-Como lo dije antes, no pienso hacerte daño, se que tienes preguntas, te responderé.

Se dirijo al joven, fue amable con el, ella tenia una rara sensación cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, pero intentaba no distraerse. El joven se calmo y se acerco a ella, mas calmado, pero sin bajar la guardia aun.

-¿Que fue esa cosa que introdujiste en mi pecho?

-Eso fue el antídoto, evita que entres en estado _Riot of blood_, y en caso de que te encuentres en el, lo detiene por completo.

Tomo una jeringa que tenía un líquido color carmesí y se lo entrego.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?

- Aun no te lo puedo decir.

Se acerco mas a el, quedando frente a frente, ella tuvo que elevar su cabeza ya que era mas alto.

-Se como liberarte de tu maldición.

Su voz fue suave y dulce, Iori se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, no podía creerlas y su expresión se endureció.

- ¿Por que crees que quiero tu ayuda?, yo no te necesito a nadie.

- Si la necesitas, te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser libre.

Su expresión se suavizo, y recordó a esa chica cuando se encontraba en el callejón, como lucia asustada e indefensa y por un momento cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro, no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, entonces la puerta se abrió golpe, haciendo que Victoria saltara del susto y tropezando, tomo al joven de la camisa blanca que llevaba para evitar caer, pero en vez de eso, cayo sobre la cama, quedando el cuerpo de el sobre ella, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban ambos se sonrojaron.

Mai entraba en ese momento y se quedo anonadada ante tal escena.

- Si querían privacidad sola hubieran puesto el seguro a la puerta.

Puso los ojos como plato, esto hizo que sonrojaran aun más. Rápidamente Iori se levanto bruscamente salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

-Mai no es lo que estas pensando.

Dijo preocupada la chica, negando también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquila, a mi también me parece súper sexi, te entiendo... Bien hecho amiga.

Dijo Mai levantando el pulgar en modo de aprobación.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!, de verdad no es lo crees.

Pero Mai ya había salido ya del cuarto.

Victoria se quedo sola, y de su blusa saco un collar con la insignia de la familia Yagami.

**FLASH BACK**

Una pequeña niña yacía en el suelo, estaba herida, ya casi no tenia fuerza, Un hombre pelirrojo, alto, de unos 40 años de una cabellera rojiza, se detuvo frente a ella.

Los destellos del amanecer no le dejaban ver el rostro de aquel tipo, solo veía un collar en su cuello, era una luna menguante.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Entrare al torneo.-

Dijo para si misma apretando el collar que llevaba en su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

3 semanas después...

-¡Aaaaaa!.

Un grito despertó a las 3 chicas.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!

Dijo Yuri acercándose a Mai que sostenía una carta en la mano.

-¡VICTORIA A ENTRADO AL TORNEO! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!

-¡Que! ¿Yo?

Dijo totalmente confundida señalándose así misma.

-¡SI!, ¡ES PERFECTO!, ¡YA ESTA COMPLETO NUESTRO EQUIPO!

-ehhh... Supongo que... si.

Dijo aun confundida. Mai tomo su chaqueta.

- ¿Que te parece si celebramos?...

- ¿A la feria? *.* ... Si! Por cierto... ¿Habrá alcohol?- pregunto Kula.

-No para ti pequeña ebria u.u

-¿A quien le llamas ebria?

- Pues a ti.

-Basta ya las dos, (u.ú) parecen perros y gatos.

Interfirió Yuri. Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon.

**En un karaoke de la feria…**

-¡¿Como lograron convencerme de hacer esto?!.- decía Victoria subiendo al escenario.

- Vamos tienes la mejor voz, además tienes que ganar esos boletos para el concierto...

-Esta bien (ya que -.- ).- Victoria tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar ''i don't want to miss a thing'' de Aerosmith. Al terminar una joven tomo el micrófono y anuncio ante todos.

- Atención todos, Ya tenemos a nuestro ganador, y el ganador es ... Victoria y su interpretación de Aerosmith, Felicidades.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, esta tomo los 4 boletos.

- Bien hecho chicas.- dijo Mai, abrazaron a Victoria, cuando vieron que 4 chicos se acercaban a ellas, eran Kyo, Shingo, Andy y K'.

-Miren chicas, quienes vienen para acá. - dijo Yuri.

- ¡Andy! ¡Amor!.- Mai se abalanzaba sobre el.

-Hola K´.- decía Kula sonrojándose mientras K' también se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿Que hacen por aquí?.- dijo Yuri.

- Pues venimos a celebrar.- dijo Kyo.- y de paso nos encontramos a Andy que esta escondiéndose de Terry por haberle jugado una broma y al apático de K', que se nos pego.

- Tu insististe en que viniera idiota.- dijo K'.

- Que bien! Ahora Andy y yo iremos al concierto de Athena Asamiya.- dijo Mai arrebatándole 2 de los boletos a Victoria...

- ¡Oye!... Esos boletos son para nosotras 4... -dijo Yuri molesta.

- Pues ya no lo son. - y se marcho jaloneando a Andy.

- Como sea, ni siquiera quería ir u.u -dijo Yuri.

Kula se acerco algo tímida a Victoria.

- emmm... Ya que Yuri no ira y tú no tienes pareja... Podríamos ir K' y yo al concierto?... Di que si por favor.

- *suspiro* Claro, adelante.

Le dio los boletos y salto de alegría llevándose a K' que se resistía, pero no logro zafarse de Kula.

-Bien ahora solo quedamos nosotros 4.- dijo Kyo.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira ese juego esta increíble!.- dijo Yuri señalando un juego mecánico que lucia bastante peligroso. Tomo de la mano a Shingo.

-¡¿Qué?! ESPERA!, ¡NO QUIERO!.- dijo Shingo asustado.

- no seas gallina. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Ga-lli-na.

Yuri se llevo a rastras al pobre de Shingo. Esa escena hizo reír a Kyo y Victoria.

-Bien ahora solo quedamos nosotros 2, así que ¿A donde quieres ir?

Pregunto Kyo a la chica de cabello claro.

- Bueno pues yo nunca he visitado una feria.

-¿¡Nunca!?.- dijo Kyo alarmado. - Bien, ahora la conocerás, ven conmigo.- este le dijo decidido y la llevo a conocer todo el lugar, se subieron a todos los juegos, asi anduvieron por horas, y al final se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Victoria se quedo maravillada ante el paisaje.

- Es muy hermoso.- dijo la chica que sostenía un algodón de azúcar en sus manos. Kyo la miro desconcertado.

-¿De verdad nunca visitaste alguna feria?.

- No, nunca.

- ¿Tus padres nunca te llevaron?

- No, ellos... fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia 5 años. - La chica se entristeció y el joven sintió lastima por ella.

- Cuanto lo siento.

- Esta bien, sabes me he divertido bastante, gracias por todo.

La chica le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa contagiado de su felicidad, miro sus ojos verdes intensos y se quedo impresionado por su belleza.

- No fue nada, por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Kyo Kusanagi.

- Lo se, Soy Victoria Vega. - le dijo sonriendo, la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a bajar lentamente y la chica comenzó a temblar de frio, la blusa negra de tirantes tenia algo descubierta la espalda, se abrazo así misma. Kyo se quito su chaqueta negra y la poso sobre sus hombros.

Eran ya las 3:45 am Kyo se ofreció a llevar a casa a Victoria, esta accedió, iban caminando por la calle cuando ambos se sintieron observados, alguien los estaba siguiendo, Victoria se aferro al brazo del joven.

-No te preocupes, Te protegeré. – dijo Kyo rodeándola con su mano de los hombres.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Por que no puedo ser como los demás niños Alex?

Preguntaba la pequeña niña de ojos esmeralda a su hermano de 12 años, este la miro con compasión.

- Eso es por que no eres como los demás, tú tienes tu cabecita descompuesta...

Le dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello, el jovencito le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Te protegeré. Yo te arreglare para que mamá y papá ya no te lastimen.

El abrazo tiernamente, realmente amaba a su hermana y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera ella misma, pues ya lo había hecho antes.

- Te quiero mucho hermanito.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Dos sombras se hicieron presentes y Kyo se puso en guardia frente a mí. Estas avanzaron mas y se detuvieron, se podía ver ahora su cara, eran Yashiro y Shermie.

- ¿Que es lo que quieren?.- dijo Kyo desafiándolos.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Kusanagi... ¿Que haces con esa basura cuando podrías estar conmigo?.- dijo Shermie en tono seductor.

-Dejense de juegos y respondan. - decía Kusanagi molesto.

- No venimos contigo Kusanagi, estamos aquí por la chica.- decía Yashiro

- Es verdad querida, el amo nos ha enviado.

-¿De que demonios están hablando?.- kyo estaba completamente confundido.

- ¿A si que tu amiguita no te ha contado?, bien pues entonces lo hare yo.- decía Shermie

- ¡CALLA!, No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra mas. -decía Victoria apuntándole con un arco y la flecha lista a dispararse.

_-''¿De donde saco eso?''._ Se preguntaba Kyo.

- ¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE ME LA VAS A PAGAR!.

Shermie levanto sus manos y el cielo comenzó a nublarse, Victoria lanzo su flecha pero Yashiro la detuvo y la partió en dos, este se abalanzo a toda velocidad contra ella, pero Kyo lo alcanzo en el aire estampándole contra el piso. Este grito de dolor. En el cielo se agruparon las nubes y comenzaron a hacer ruido. Shermie estaba apunto de carbonizarlos a todos con su rayo, cuando Victoria levanto sus manos y el cielo comenzó a calmarse nuevamente, todos se quedaron pasmados no sabían como lo había logrado. Shermie enfureció al ver si ataque frustrado.

- De nuevo lo haces maldita, pero ese truco no te servirá para siempre.

Shermie estaba dispuesta a atacar de nuevo, cuando Yashiro se postro a su lado, este se había librado rápidamente del agarre de Kusanagi.

-Basta, no hemos venido a pelear, aun no es tiempo.

Interfirió Yashiro, este lanzo dos cajitas a Victoria quien por reflejos las tomo.

- Es un regalo del amo, al parecer se preocupa por ti.- dijo sarcásticamente. -Más te vale que te andes con cuidado.

- Nos vemos en el torneo.- dijo Shermie guiñándonos el ojo

Dicho esto desaparecieron de nuevo entre las sombra.

Victoria guardo las cajitas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, Kyo la veía aun muy confundido.

-¿Que fue eso Victoria?

- Emmm.. (O.O) ... Este nada, ya sabes, esos tipos están locos, inventan cosas.

-Claro que no lo hacen, ahora explícame por favor. ¿Entraras al torneo?

- *suspiro* Si, participare con Yuri y Mai en Woman Figthers team.

-¿Que es lo que quieren ellos de ti?, ¿Quien es el amo?

- No te preocupes no es importante.

- ¡COMO QUE NO LO ES! ¡Casi nos matan!, y de donde rayos sacaste el arco.?!

-no es verdad Kusanagi, no estuvieron ni cerca de hacernos daño, y no eres el único con poderes, yo también tengo :p

- Así, bien dime cuales son.- dijo Kyo cruzándose de brazos.

- invocación y anulación, puedo invocar armas, pero solo espadas, dagas, arcos y cosas así, y puedo anular los poderes de las personas como lo hice con Shermie.

- ''_además de linda talentosa''. _Pensó Kyo ^.^

Victoria se sentia como en un interrogatorio y Kyo vio que era incomodo para ella.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, hace frio, no puedo dejar que mi nueva amiga muera de una hipotermia.- dijo sonriéndole como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Enserio?!¡¿Ahora somos amigos?!, ¡Gracias Kyo eres el mejor!.- dijo Victoria abrazándolo, y así se dirigieron a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Entro a su habitación, y se aventó a la cama exhausta. La ventana estaba abierta, eso se le hizo extraño, siempre estaba cerrada, se levanto para cerrarla, entonces una figura apareció a su lado, esta rápidamente tomo al sujeto a quien puso contra la pared mientras ponía un cuchillo en la garganta (también lo había invocado).

- Iori.

La chica lo reconoció y lo soltó de inmediato apenada.

-Lo siento...

- Veo que no eres tan débil como te creí.- le sonrió

-¿Que haces en mi habitación? - pregunto Victoria

- ¿Tienes mas de ese antídoto?- dijo Yagami muy serio.

Miro al chico serio, esta relajo su expresión. - Si, ahora mismo la busco.

Victoria se dirigió a un ropero muy alto, tomo una silla y subió en ella, esta miro a Yagami.

-Emmm... ¿Me ayudas por favor?...

Este bufo y la tomo de las caderas para que no cayera mientras buscaba y movía las cosas.

-¡Lo tengo!- Grito victoriosa, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso sobre Iori. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, Victoria se sonrojo.

- Esto de caer, se te esta haciendo costumbre.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Esto es tú culpa, Se supone que me estabas deteniendo.

- No tengo todo tu tiempo mocosa.

Se levantaron del piso y Victoria le extendió la jeringa.

-Toma, el antídoto.

-Tengo una pregunta niña, ¿Como piensas ayudarme?

-Tienes que esperar al próximo eclipse lunar.

La mirada del chico se volvió fría hacia Victoria y se marcho por el gran ventanal del balcón.

**Dos semanas después...**

-¡BIENVENIDOS AL TORNEO DE ESTE AÑO! SUERTE A TODOS NUESTROS PARTICIPANTES Y QUE COMIENCE EL TORNEOOOO!

Toda la gente gritaba y aclamaba a sus peleadores favoritos el primer combate fue el KOREA TEAM conformado por:

Kim Kaphwan, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge

VS JAPAN TEAM conformado por Kyo, Benimaru y Shingo.

El primero en pelear fue Benimaru quien venció a Choi y a Chang, pero fue derrotado por Kim, aun que este ultimo fue derrotado por Kusanagi con un ataque de sus llamas.

- ¡EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES JAPAN TEAM!

La gente se volvía eufórica. Victoria llegaba justo a tiempo para ver ganar a su amigo, esta se acerco para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-¡Felicidades Kyo!.- se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca y se separaron inmediatamente rojos como jitomate he.

- Pues Gracias Vicky... - Kyo la miro mas detenidamente, viendo que su ropa había cambiado. - Wow! Lindo atuendo.

-¿Te gusta?.- le dijo mientras se daba una vuelta. - Es mi ropa de pelea.

Llevaba puesto un top negro que dejaba ver parte de sus caderas, tipo chaleco, dos brazaletes de cuero en ambas manos, unos shorts ajustados color café claro con una cadena al lado de la cadera y unas botas estilo militar.

-¡LOS SIGUIENTES EQUIPOS A ENFRENTARSE SON FATAL FURY CONFORMADO POR:  
Terry Bogard  
Andy Bogard  
Joe Higashi

VS WOMAN FIGHTERS CONFORMADO POR:  
Yuri Sakazaki  
Mai Shiranui  
Victoria Vega

!.- dijo una voz.

- Sigue mi equipo, ¡deséame suerte!.  
Dijo Victoria mientras se alejaba aprisa.

Victoria se enfrento a Joe Higashi, a Terry y Andy Bogard invoco un látigo, saliendo vencedora con mucha facilidad y ventaja, solo recibió algunos golpes.

-¡EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES WOMAN FIGHTERS!

- ¡Chicas felicidades, sabia que lo lograrían!- dijo Kula abrazándolas.

- ¡VICKY!- gritaba Shingo mientras corría a abrazarla fuertemente.- ¡SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS, ESO FUE INCREIBLE! *o*

- Shin-go no puedo respi...rar.- dijo Victoria tratando de tomar un poco de aire, este la soltó rápido

-Oh! Perdóname.

-No preocupes, Y muchas gracias Shingo.- le devolvió el abrazo.

- Eyyy chicos! ¿También asistirán a la fiesta de esta noche?.- pregunto Athena.- Sera en la casa de Chizuru, todos asistirán, es la fiesta de apertura del torneo.

- Si.-. dijimos todos

Ya en la fiesta...

- Chicas me veo ridícula con esto.

- Vamos Victoria, tienes que salir de ahí tarde o temprano, se te ve bien. - Dijo Yuri animándola.

- ¿Y por que no usaste tu este vestido?...

- Por que a ti se te ve mejor, Vamos se hace tarde- dijo Mai lanzándola fuera de su escondite directamente al gran salón de la mansión, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Victoria.

Todos vestían muy elegantes con finos trajes y preciosos vestidos, ella llevaba un vestido strapples corto color blanco, muy ceñido a la cintura con un listón negro como cinturón y ampón por debajo de la cadera, con un hermoso bordado negro. Su larga cabellera ondulada color castaña claro con líneas doradas caía mas abajo de su cintura, su boca carmesí y sus ojos esmeraldas, contrastaban con su piel clara.

Rápidamente fue a tomar asiento en una mesa que se encontraba al final.

La música comenzaba a sonar en el salón y muchos comenzaron a bailar.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- Una voz sonó detrás de Victoria, era Kyo. Victoria tomo su mano y se dirigieron al centro de la pista a bailar.

- Vi tu pelea y estuviste maravillosa, por cierto luces hermosa.- Le dijo Kyo.

- Gracias, tu también luces muy bien.

-Lo se ;) .- dijo Kyo en tono burlón.

- Presumido.- ambos soltaron una risita.

Y así bailaron un par de canciones, Victoria vio al fondo a Iori que portaba un esmoquin blanco muy elegante, se veía molesto. Termino la música y Kyo fue con su novia Yuki que acababa de llegar. Victoria por otro lado se fue a buscar a Iori que había entrado en el gran jardín.

Poco tiempo después, lo encontró mas al fondo sentado en una banca junto a la fuente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?, te vi salir molesto y me preocupe.- dijo Victoria sentándose a su lado.

-¿Que hacías bailando con Kusanagi?.- pregunto molesto Iori sin voltearla a ver, Victoria se quedo sorprendida ante tal pregunta.

- ¿a que te refieres?, el es mi amigo y yo nunca…

- Y tu nunca ¿Que?, ¡RESPONDE!.- la tomo fuerte por los brazos y su mirada parecía echar fuego, Victoria lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo nunca había tenido ningún amigo. - bajo la mirada. Iori se tranquilizo ante la expresión de la chica y la soltó de inmediato viendo las marcas rojas que había dejado en sus brazos. No entendía que le estaba ocurriendo, eran ¿Celos? No, debía de estar volviéndose loco.  
El silencio reino por un momento...

-Iori, lo siento no quiero arruinarte la noche, será mejor que me vaya.

Victoria se levanto y la luz de la luna dibujaban una silueta mágica, esto maravillo al chico quien tomo su mano evitando que se fuera. Esta se detuvo de inmediato. La corriente de aire movía sus cabellos.

Victoria dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente. y sucedió, Sus labios se unieron lenta y tiernamente para dar paso a un apasionado beso, Victoria tomaba entre sus dedos el cabello del pelirrojo, acariciándolo, mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura para unirse mas a ella y con su mano delineaba la fina línea de su suave espalda. Ese beso duro largo tiempo, parecía mágico, la suave brisa mojaba ligeramente sus rostros.

Tuvieron que separarse pues les faltaba el aliento. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, azul intenso contra verde esmeralda.

-Victoria esto... Esto no debió de haber pasado.-

Iori la aparto de el bruscamente, Ambos estaban muy confundidos, Le dio la espalda y se marcho sin decir nada mas. Victoria se quedo parada viendo como aquel chico se marchaba, aquel sentimiento que la hacia sentir viva se esfumo, ahora dejaba un gran dolor. Cuando ya no vio al joven, victoria Miro la gran luna sobre ella y apretó su puño con fuerza para reprimir sus lágrimas, estaba deshecha, pero decidió no llorar "_Esto es mi culpa, soy estúpida"._

Espero un momento y cuando se sintió lista entro de nuevo al salón.

-BUENAS NOCHES, SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA DE APERTURA DE NUESTRO TORNEO Y APROVECHO PARA PRESENTARLES A LA NUEVA COMPETIDORA DE ESTE AÑO; VICTORIA VEGA.

Dijo Chizuru por el micrófono. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Victoria hizo una reverencia y les sonrió a todos.

-BIENVENIDA SRTA. VEGA... DISFRUTEN LA FIESTA POR FAVOR, SUERTE A TODOS.

La fiesta siguió, habían bailado hasta el cansancio, Kyo no perdía la oportunidad de bailar con Victoria.

- ¿A donde fuiste hace rato?- le pregunto Kyo.

- A dar la vuelta.- dijo Victoria.

-¡Mentira!, estabas con Yagami, Vic, el es peligroso, no te acerques a el. -dijo molesto.

- Kyo, no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola, No confías en mi?.

- Si confió en ti, pero en el no... *suspiro* no quiero que nada malo te pase, eres mi amiga.

Kyo beso su frente.

- Gracias Kyo, eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Me andaré con cuidado.

En eso sintió que la tomaban de los hombros dándole la vuelta, era Yuki, la novia de Kyo. Esta llevaba un recipiente lleno de sopa que derramo sobre el vestido de Victoria llenándole parte de la cara

-¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo Yuki!?- le grito Kyo.

-¿Que? Fue un accidente. A todo mundo le pasa.

Se marcho dejando bañada en sopa a la pobre Victoria, ahora era el centro de atención.

Kula le acerco una toalla para que se secara.

- Te ves... deliciosa Vicky.- dijo Shingo en tono burlón

- Muy gracioso, ven acá y dame un abrazo.- le dijo abriendo los brazos con intensiones de mancharlo de sopa.

De un momento a otro todos se echaron a reír, y Victoria también, hasta Kyo que antes se veía molesto.  
Así termino la noche entre risas y buenos momentos.

Una figura veía a lo lejos la escena con una sonrisa malévola.

Te encontré


End file.
